Of Chances and Changes
by Akatsuki no Kuri
Summary: On hold -Marik x OC- A chance and a change. "Nothing can pull me back from what I have become. But is that the whole truth or just something that I want to torment you with?" No. It's not the truth. Rated K for mild swearing.


Ok, I realize the fact that the first chapter was complete crap! Mahaha! Anyway, for you lot, I re-wrote it in some sort of satisfactory-ness. Now, before I continue, I am not sure how often I can update this. Probably once months, I don't know because I have A LOT of school! I should be doing assignments now... Hehehehe.

Ok, I wanted to change Christine's name to something else... maybe Nanu? It means 'beautiful' in Egyptian... Not sure... That's part of the plot by the way!

Well, anyway, I hope this is better than the original! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; if I did it'd be called

Ma-rik-oh coughs

--

When Marik announced he was leaving home to pursue that stupid idea of his, I wept solemnly. Yes, that stupid idea that he would complete with or without his darker side's help. The rumour between the descendants of the Gods Horus and Seth was that the Pharaoh was in Japan, Domino City.

I cried, no, almost screamed in agony, for days after he left, but, luckily I got to send Rishid with him.

Yet, I knew that weeping was not doing anything good for me. I had been through worse. Much, much worse... And so, I surfaced to the over-world, where the land-walkers roamed endlessly.

Travelling for days on end, I took in all the monstrosity and grandness of Egypt. Who knew I had been living under such beauty untold to my brothers and I? My father, that's who. Moving on, as I was walking pointlessly I passed a large building of sorts that had 'Museum' written on it. I naturally felt drawn to it, my necklace was coaxing me inwards to the unknown. _It's your destiny to, go in now!_

It was there that I met Nanu. We both happened to be walking left foot in-front of right to the same thing. A brown stone tablet with mysterious carvings on them, of people, of a battle...

"Who are you?" The girl spoke up, quite curtly actually. I stared at her, she was familiar...

"Who are _you_?" I frowned slightly, I think I know who she is... or was.

"Nanu. Nanu Meimu..." She paused momentarily, "Ok, this'll sound really freaky and stuff," the tone of the pride in her voice never wavering, "But I feel like we've met before."

"My sentiments exactly, Nanu. I'm Ishizu Ishtar, pleasure." I inclined my head slightly.

"I'm sure. Anyway, what're you doing here? You, and I'm referring to your clothing, don't look like you're from here." She stated dryly.

"Very perceptive. No, I'm not, but that's not for me to say. Where are you from?"

She looked a little worried but didn't show it much, "Japan, Domino City. What's it you, hm?" It was there and then that I could have leapt at her and embraced her senselessly. However, I kept my collected façade, and proceeded quite coolly.

"My brother should be arriving there soon in that very city." Ok, sink or swim time, "Say, I'll make a deal with you. Do you like Egyptology?"

She nodded hastily and added, "Very much so Ms. Ishtar! That's why I am here." Instantaneously, all pride had escaped and was replaced by something...was it, compassion? I wasn't quite sure.

"Well then, if you allow me to host with your family in Japan, I can teach you everything I know about Egypt. _Everything._ Just one condition or two, firstly, I need an audience with the curator of the Museum. Secondly, you must keep everything I tell you that is not directly related to Egyptology, to yourself." Hey, I am a good negotiator, no? However, my prudence was not in play and I was much less aware of my openness of living with a complete stranger. What possessed me to do such a thing?

She soaked in my words, considering and contemplating. "Sure! No problems on anything there!" She handed me a slip of paper with names, addresses and numbers on it, what the...? Oh! Now I knew, these so called 'business cards'. Sheesh, I was slow at some things, it took me three whole day to acknowledge the fact that phones are our friends, not alive and how to use them appropriately, not a weapon to throw at random people trying to help you... ahem. Long story. Even I'm imperfect!

"This has all my contact details in-case of an emergency. Just wait here, I'll be right back." And with that she scuttled off to a door and energetically called out 'Daifu!". 1

I took a moment to check out her physical appearance. Dark brown hair, slightly light/olive skin, she looked to be about 160 cm 2, a good 20 cm shorter than Marik. 3 Perhaps she was of European/Japanese origin? Who knew?

She spoke in rapid Japanese, and then changed to English, "Cheers Onii-chan!" She ran back to me, smiling. "Want to meet him now?"

_Insert slight time skip in here..._

And so, here I was booking a flight to Domino City. Oh dear Ra, please protect us. I hated planes...

...

What? Watching aeroplane crash investigation reports do no wonders for anyone!

End POV

"Ishizu!" Marik shouted, as he sat bolt upright.

Ra! These dreams were getting on his nerves, the same thing over and freaking over. His poor, most probably, heartbroken sister. And that annoying dark haired imbecile poking his nose for Ra's sake! Running a tanned hand through his platinum blonde hair, he sighed.

"Master Marik, are you Okay?" Rishid's voice called out.

"I am fine" he answered.

"Alright then" His footsteps echoed into the distance.

Marik lay back down and laced his hands together beneath his head, a normal habit for the teen. Glancing at his clock, it read 1:26.

_Time to get some shut eye…_he fell asleep with a frown on his face.

_Dream_

"Ishizu!" Marik laughed, "Who is that?" He ran up to his sister that stood in the middle of a meadow.

He looked at Ishizu then at a girl with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Yet her face wasn't pale nor was it too tanned much like his.

"You'll find out" Ishizu giggled.

"Yeah, sooner than you think!" the girl smiled, "As a clue my name begins with an 'N'"

'N' touched Marik's nose with her index finger and giggled. He blushed and then laughed with the girl.

_End dream…_

Marik groaned softly, beads of silvery sweat illuminated in the lush moonlight. Insert nosebleed here. Eyes snapping open, they darted around for the girl and Ishizu.

He had this dream every, single night. Annoying much?! The only difference was that the girl always something different about when he was going to see her. Pfft, as if he would rely on dreams! She wasn't even stunning or anything, well, not enough to tempt him.

"Bugger" he cursed. He fell asleep uneasily, a cloud of guilt hanging over him and a lone tear strolling aimlessly down his cheek. Softly, he whispered, "Sister..."

Nanu turned over in her sleep; the first class seat was like a cloud made in heaven, like cashmere but something made her toss still.

She glanced over at the strange Egyptian girl.

"Ishizu?" Nanu quietly asked.

"Yes?" the reincarnation of Isis smiled.

"Well I keep dreaming of this guy, he has blonde hair, tanned skin like yours and lavender eyes."

Ishizu dropped her book '_How to handle plane stress for dummies'_, "What happens in your dreams?"

"Uh," Nanu started lamely, "We're in a meadow and he asks who I am, I tell him my name begins with a 'N', I touch his nose and we laugh, you're in there too, standing with him. Who is he?"

"My brother, perhaps. I'm not sure though. It could be anyone, really." Ishizu sighed. How the hell in Ra's name did that happen?

Nanu hesitated before she finally answered; "Well, your parents must've been very, very, very good looking" She turned back and fell asleep finally, some satisfaction in knowing maybe who she was seeing all the damn time.

Ishizu grinned ear to ear; her brother would've blushed at that comment. Hehehe... Enter tease mode...

She picked her book up and kept on reading, as the plane sped away into the night.

_Insert another time skip, fwee!_

"Gates 35 and 44 now boarding" A monotonic voice droned on.

Nanu stretched her arms over her head; relief filled her body. She walked boldly to the revolving gates, content with being home.

"Ahh" she sighed, "Ishizu, follow me, I'll get us to the exit"

"Very well" Ishizu nodded.

The re-incarnation of Isis was extremely nervous, anxiety drowning her in waves, the knots in her stomach tightening with every step. After they passed customs, Ishizu began to feel sick, her mouth becoming drier and drier.

She was dreading the moment she would meet her little brother.

--

1 'Daifu' can mean father or God-father in Japanese. In this case I am using God-father. Nanu also calls him brother because that's how she rolls. Bah.

2 160 cm is about 5"2.

3 180 cm is about 5"9 and 20 cm is about 7.87 inches.

Well, I must admit I like this version better than the original (shudders). Actually, I'll leave the original up so you guys can compare it. Mehehe...

Anyway, R+R.

Meh, constructive criticism please!

Much love,

Misunderstood Darkness.


End file.
